


Closely Kept

by MaryLouLeach



Series: Requited [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, BAMF John, Big Brother Mycroft, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mycroft is in Love, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Mycroft, Protective Mycroft, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sherlock and John are engaged, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is too stubborn to recognize love even when it walks into his office and demands he say "Ah".  As always explosive chaos ensues when James Moriarty returns with a vengeance.  Mycroft couldn’t say when it happened or how, but it did.What was this feeling slowly creeping in on him? His treacherous heart gave his mind no real warning. One day he was Mycroft Holmes "Minor Government Employee" on his way to another meeting of politicians all hungry for each others blood, and then the next he was Mycroft Holmes sputtering idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor's visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonnie_Sans_Clyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Sans_Clyde/gifts).



> I received some requests for a continuation of the Keep Me Close story, so I thought we should give Mycroft a doctor of his own. No worries for the Carter and Sam fans they'll pop up too so we can see how their relationship is forming. Of course Moriarty wanted to come out an play as well. I'll add necessary tags as the story develops. This is a read at your own risk, of course it's not beta'd or brit picked all mistakes are my own. You've been warned. Oh yeah, p.s. thanks to Bonnie_Sans_Clyde for giving me some ideas. :)

**CHAPTER 1. Doctor's Visit**

Mycroft couldn’t say when it happened or how, but it did. What was this feeling slowly

creeping in on him? His treacherous heart gave his mind no real warning. One day he was

Mycroft Holmes Minor Government Employee, on his way to another meeting of politicians all

hungry for each others’ blood, and then the next he was Mycroft Holmes; sputtering idiot.

The object of his affection and confusion was entering into his office, smiling politely.

Handsome in his plain attire, today the ex navy doctor was wearing a dark crew neck ribbed

knit jumper, something a naval man would wear aboard a ship on a nippy day.

 

His dark jeans weren’t new but well taken care of as were his black polished boots. Those

jeans looked perfect against the toned legs underneath, the dark blue, almost black jumper hid

many things. And Mycroft found himself wanting to discover them.

 

He had read the man’s service records; everything was there. He had a single disciplinary

note, which was intriguing but Mycroft refused to dig any further. And naturally the injuries

sustained due Dr. Harlow’s military career were all well outlined in the medical file. The

older Holmes found himself wishing to trace a finger and run his eyes over what was hidden.

 

Right there on the antique furniture, it would be worth the cleaning bill to have the young

man naked under him. Naked and spread open; it could be a beautiful thing. Yes, having Doctor

Harlow looking up at him with those sea green eyes glazed and pupils blow wide with want.

 

The British Government wanted to deduce the man, wanted to strip away his secrets and desires.

However when his eyes flicked back up to the young doctor’s clean shaven face, there was

nothing to read but a polite greeting.

 

It was frustrating and so very very distracting, how was Mycroft supposed to get any work done

when the young doctor sauntered in like he owned the place. Obviously he was well aware of his

effect on men and women. Surely Mycroft wasn't the first to fall under the seemingly innocent

spell of Lieutenant Surgeon Joshua Harlow. His file had several notes on inappropriate

behavior. It was too bad really, such things had cost the young naval officer a couple of

promotions.

 

This led Mycroft to ponder how many others there had been, then he cut that line of thought

off almost immediately. No, Doctor Harlow was temptation and he would not submit to it.

 

“Ah, Mr. Holmes.” The doctor’s voice was casual and low not as deep a baritone as Sherlock’s

but deep enough to cause the British Government to snap to attention.

 

He had tried to ignore the doctor a few times and failed miserably, he knew it was best to

just get it over with.

 

“Doctor Harlow.” Mycroft closed the file on his desk and frowned, he refused to smile,

absolutely refused. Smiling was sentiment; it was an open invitation of interest and Mycroft

would not play victim to his eager libido. Yes that’s it, he was only physically attracted and

who wouldn’t be?

 

He could easily seduce the other man; it wouldn’t be difficult according to his record.

Perhaps a high paying position at a private clinic or a teaching position at a military

school. Mycroft could make all of these things available and in return the younger man would

be very, very appreciative.

 

Maybe Mycroft would look further into Doctor Harlow’s background before requesting his

services further.

 

Doctor Harlow was handsome, even with the angry burn that scared and discoloured the left

cheek of the ex navy doctor, a scar that ran over the straight jaw, running down the slender

neck disappearing into the collar of his jumper. If anything the scar made Doctor Joshua

Harlow that much more attractive, it was a testament to the man’s bravery. It was a badge that

Harlow should wear proudly; he had earned these marks while working at a field hospital. When

a suicide bomber managed to get past the lines even badly burned, the doctor had managed to

pull his people out, only to have been present for a second explosion that riddled the left

side of his body with hot shrapnel. The Doctor walked with a limp and his injuries were the

end of his surgical career much like John’s.

 

Not that Doctor Harlow was anything like John, their military careers were nearly identical

their field of choice in particular. However that was all the two men shared in common. John

had never been so promiscuous and open with his sexual exploits. Once more Mycroft had to

mentally push these thoughts aside, he couldn't care less about the other man. He was only

Mycroft's Doctor, one that John had assigned to him, after today he wouldn't have to be

subjected to such unbecoming thoughts.

 

Sea green eyes carried a look of concern, “Alright, I know you loath interruptions to your

work but there’s no need to look so foreboding.” The younger man sighed placing his medical

kit down near Mycroft’s desk. Mycroft snapped out of his musings once more.

 

“Come now Mr. Holmes you know the routine.” Harlow gestured to the older Holmes to take a seat

in one of the red winged back chairs near the fireplace. “I don’t want to accidentally see

something confidential and end up in the river for it.”

 

“Nonsense Doctor, my men wouldn’t put you in the river, too easy to find the body.” Mycroft

never understood the ease this man put him in, and now he’s joking with the man. And after he

swore to remain aloof, dammit, what was it about this doctor?

 

The ex naval officer was laughing now, the deep rumble made Mycroft’s groin stir and he

wondered what it would feel like, his body pressed against the other man naked, while he

laughed. Again with these distractions!

“There you go again with the frowning. It’s a wonder you don’t walk around with a permanent

headache. Now open.” Doctor Harlow held the thermometer to Mycroft’s lips.

 

Gray eyes narrowed on the younger man holding the stethoscope. “Don’t worry. This will be our

last forced meeting. It’s looking like the flu has finally left you. But I still firmly

believe that you should try to get at least three meals in a day. You still look a little

peaked and don’t think I haven’t noticed you've lost some weight.”

 

The doctor removed the thermometer “Perfect, normal. Now a listen to the lungs and we’ll be

done here, then you can return to ruling the world. Or whatever it is you do.” Mycroft didn't

reply as he tried to recite the Blood lines of the English royal monarchs in his head, willing

himself to remain flaccid. This was proving difficult when the doctor requested Mycroft remove

his jacket and unbutton the expensive white shirt beneath.

 

Then his wretched heart sped up when the doctor clinically did a quick check, his elegant

hands with the long fingers would make any pianist envious. Even with the badly burned left

hand. Those scars could cover the whole of the younger man and Mycroft would still find him

beautiful.

 

Now, those same hands were holding the stethoscope’s end over the older Holmes's heart,

moving lower to listen to his gut.

 

“Normal, good. Deep breaths.” The doctor listened, sea green eyes focused on the task at hand,

giving Mycroft ample opportunity to examine the young face unnoticed. Dark bags marked circles

under Joshua Harlow’s eyes; Mycroft wondered what kept the man up late.

 

Perhaps a lover, of course the doctor had someone, an intelligent young man with handsome

features and an impressive military career. How could he not be attached? Mycroft could find

out easily but he refused to, he would not give in to the temptation. The sooner this man was

out of his sight the faster he would be out of his mind.

 

Joshua Harlow was close, so close that the ends of the man's soft neatly cut hair tickled just

under Mycroft’s chin.

 

The older Holmes could easily reach out and run his hands through the soft strands, or perhaps

he could hold the strands tight forcing the bowed head lower allowing those beautifully curved

lips to move expertly over his heated flesh.

 

Mycroft felt himself stir and his heart start to pound but thankfully the doctor was pulling

away, finished with his exam.

 

“So, I’ll be happy to report to your brother-in-law that you are back to normal. Next year I

propose you not forget the flu shot. Or perhaps as a reminder John and I will have to sneak up

on you. However that may prove difficult with the level of security you have in this place.”

 

Doctor Harlow packed up his case and once more flashed a bright smile causing the British

Government to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. “I’ll miss these little meetings. I thank

you and John for the extra work. If you need anything no matter the time don’t forget to call.

I've left my card with your assistant but just in case.” Doctor Harlow handed Mycroft a

business card, “My mobile number is there. Take care of yourself Mr. Holmes or I’ll be forced

to return. Remember to eat more. Even the British Government needs some form of nourishment,

can’t run a country on an empty stomach.”

 

And just as quickly the younger man was gone leaving the room with a feeling of cold emptiness.


	2. Agent Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John to the rescue

Doctor Harlow pulled off his lab coat tiredly. He’d worked for thirteen straight hours as Watson had called in. Every time John called in it meant more hours for Joshua, god bless the man.

Locum work was never easy to find and the hours always crap, except lately John and his fiancé had been trailing a rather nasty group of criminals which led to late nights and ended with Watson calling in.

 

Joshua made it a note to check up on his friend after his shift, hopefully the ex army captain hadn’t managed to get himself too messed up. He considered sending a quick text and then gave in to the impulse, after all John really was his only friend, and doctors did make the worst patients.

 

**_How’s it going?-J.H._ **

The first time Joshua had met John he thought the blond doctor was being abused by his partner. It was a joke now but at that time Joshua had been truly worried for his new friend, the bruises on John’s face and the quick excuse; _Oh, I fell down the stairs._

It turned out that the Doctor really did fall down a flight of stairs; he just neglected to say he had tackled a criminal in the process. It wasn’t until Joshua had gone over to John’s house in an attempt to convince him to leave his abusive boyfriend that the truth had been revealed.

John thankfully took it in stride and as far as he knew Sherlock didn’t know what Joshua had assumed he was doing to John.

John showed Joshua Sherlock’s website and John’s blog, something now permanently bookmarked on the ex navy man’s computer. Even though John had his hands full, taking care of Sherlock; they still led an interesting life.

 

“So this is where you ended up. Can’t say I’m surprised.”

 

Joshua stiffened, hearing the familiar voice, snide and arrogant as it was; he closed his eyes and gripped his phone, refusing to be intimidated.

 

“Lost? Or just slumming again?” The young doctor turned keeping his shoulders straight and green eyes met his ex lover’s hazel ones. The Commander was wearing an expensive black suit, with a green tie, and all Joshua could think of was how unappealing the man appeared.

The suit was expensive sure but he didn’t wear it as elegantly as Mycroft Holmes.

Where the hell did that thought come from?

“Oh, I was in the neighborhood. I’m working with MI6 now, change of scenery, more excitement. Imagine my surprise when I heard that a certain Lt. Commander… oh wait that promotion never came, did it? Is it just Lieutenant then?”

 

“You robbed me of that rank. Now as wonderful as this little reunion has been I have a friend to meet up with.”

Joshua swore at himself as he caught the warning in his ex’s voice and the familiar dark look in the hazel eyes. He thought he could leave peacefully, no need for a scene. Obviously Robert was just here to ruffle his feathers. It made no sense but somehow it made Robert happy causing others’ misery.

Joshua wondered what he’d ever seen in the other man, how could he have been so blind. And now as he was trying to make an exit he was being pushed roughly into the wall near the water cooler. Story of his life.

 

“Oh, it doesn’t matter now. Things turned out for the best. Shame about your face though. You always were such a pretty thing. Oh, well I guess. Tell me though, I’m curious.” The taller man leaned into Joshua who stood stiff refusing to be intimidated. “Does it reach all the way down?”

 Robert ran his hand over Joshua’s narrowed waist resting on his crotch. The younger man cringed, “I bet it’s been a while. I’ve looked you up in our data base. My guess is you aren’t fucking anyone yet. Well we can change that. I won't be gentle because we both know you don’t like gentle.”

Robert leaned in more trapping his prey against the wall whispering callously

into the doctor’s ear. When he received no response his other hand shot out and gripped the doctor’s injured arm, squeezing cruelly.

 

Joshua winced his left arm was still sensitive to touch even though he kept it covered the tight skin ached and burned. Seeing his opening Robert only tightened his grip. “Oh, does that hurt? Good. You’ve forgot your manners. Aren’t you happy to see me? I thought we could pick up where we left off, seeing how things aren’t so restrictive anymore.”

 

“You mean now that daddy isn’t here to breathe down your neck? You’re still an arsehole.”

Joshua hated how his voice came out breathless, he managed to pull free and slide out from the taller man. “Just fuck off Robert. I’m not interested in playing fuck toy or victim. You don’t have any power here. This is the real world. Daddy can’t help you now.” Robert took another threatening step forward when the two were interrupted by Doctor Sawyer entering the staff room.

 

Joshua quickly took his leave escaping like the coward he would always be, no second glance back.

 

Outside Joshua tried to steady his rapidly beating heart and then lost the contents of his stomach onto the pavement; trembling as he moved away from the puddle of sick he quickly hailed a taxi.

 

**_Oh, it’s been a crazy night. Just sitting at the pub to relax, you should come if you’re off.-JW_ **

Joshua glared at his shaking left hand; maybe he could have just one drink, that should wind him down.

 

**_~0~_ **

Lestrade had stepped outside to make another phone call to his exhausted team leaving John at a table in the corner by himself. The blond smiled, pleased to see his colleague and friend enter the somewhat crowded pub.

 Ever since the army John felt a bit uncomfortable in crowded places, he kept his back against the wall and all exits in sight. It was a ridiculous habit but after living this long with a certain crazy consulting detective slash fiancé he found it to be a handy skill.

He waved his friend over and ordered another glass of beer for the dark haired man. It wasn’t until Joshua was a few feet away that he felt as though something was wrong, John could see the man looked spooked and his left hand had a slight tremble.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” John asked, immediately alert gesturing for his friend to sit, the young doctor glanced around and sat near John sure to put his back to the wall. Definitely a PTSD thing, John sighed; at least he wasn’t alone.

 

“Oh, just a long day. Busy but fulfilling.” Joshua was proud that he kept his voice steady. He couldn’t help but scan the crowd worried that his ex had followed him.

 

“Really Josh, what’s wrong?” John didn’t buy it, his friend was way too tense and he flinched when John put a hand on the man’s shoulder. John knew a nearing panic attack when he saw it; he threw money on the table and stood up taking his friend's right wrist gently but firmly.

Josh stood up mechanically and allowed himself to be pulled out of the noisy pub.

 

“Alright, just breathe now, in and out.” John pulled Josh far from the crowded entrance towards the edge of the building when the light was dimmer. He hoped Mycroft wasn’t watching but knew he most likely would be. After all there was nothing the British Government didn’t see.

 

“I’m alright, just needed some air. Sorry.” Josh was turning into the brick of the building; to a passerby it would look like the man had too much to drink.

“It’s alright. I had the same problem still do occasionally. I should have known better than to invite you to a crowded noisy place.”

“No, it’s not that.” Josh steadied his breathing, how the hell did that man still have this effect on him?

“Joshua, there you are.”

“Fuck.” Josh muttered under his breath his shoulders stiff again, of course the wanker found him. Would he never be free of the man?

John sensed something was off with the new comer, he was dressed in a dark suit, the crop of his hair and the fact he wore sunglasses at night made John think of one of Mycroft’s lackeys.

 

“You ran off before we could finish our conversation.” The taller man ignored John’s presence all together. John sized him up, wondering how Josh knew the guy. He was turning now but John could tell he wasn’t happy to see the mystery guy.

“The conversation was over. There was nothing left to be said.”

“Ah, don’t be that way love.”

Love? John frowned as he observed Josh’s face and even without being Sherlock Holmes deduced

right away something was definitely a bit not good. So he stepped forward sure to put himself between his friend and this stranger.

“Hello. John Watson. And you are?”

 

“Fuck off blondie.” The stranger growled without looking at the short blond. “I’m talking to you Josh. Let’s go somewhere more private, maybe your place? “

John’s fists clenched, he really wasn’t in the mood and this guy was being an arsehole to Josh who obviously wasn’t happy to see him.

 

“He can’t. Sorry mate, but you’re a bit late. He was going home with me.” That got the man’s attention.

 

“You?” the dark-haired man took a step back removing his glasses, he sized John up running a narrowed eye over the ex military doctor.

 

“Oh, come on Josh since when are you into blonds? He’s got an alright face. I guess.”

 

Alright face? Sherlock seemed to love John’s face. Who was this idiot to say otherwise?

“But I know you’re a bottom that will never change. Somehow I can’t see blondie here topping-“

John took an angry step forward but his friend held a hand to his shoulder squeezing. “It’s fine John. He’s a nobody.”

 

“Ah, that hurts Joshie, after all we’ve been through. Tell me does he fuck as well as me, push you down into the mattress and hold you there while you struggle to be free? He doesn’t look very strong but then again you’ve lost some muscle. I bet you just beg for it-”

That was it. John didn’t wait for more and instead swung, his fist connecting with the man’s jaw. This surprised the idiot and he stumbled backwards.

 

“Shove off!” John growled.

 

“Well you’re a feisty one, aren’t you? Maybe you do have it in you to top. But I’m going to make you wish you hadn’t done that shrimp.”

Shrimp? John started forward again but by this time Lestrade was breaking it up, stepping between the two and flashing his Met badge at the other man. “Walk away before I take you in for being a nuisance.”

The stranger glared from John to the badge and spit blood at John’s feet. “Alright. Just trying to say hello to an old friend. See you around Joshie. You too blondie.” The smug arsehole winked and sauntered off.

 

“What was that about?” Lestrade frowned turning to John.

 

“Just some drunk who couldn’t take no for an answer.” John shrugged. “Anyway sorry to cut out on you Lestrade but I promised Josh I’d walk him home. I’ll see you tomorrow though.”

“Yeah, bright and early for that report. I hate paperwork but it has to be done. Lestrade shook his head “Try not to start any fights on your way home.”

 

“Yes sir.” John saluted before stepping off the curb to hail a taxi.

“Alright spill”. John said to Josh when Lestrade was out of the earshot. “And give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just let Sherlock loose on that bastard now. Sherlock or Mycroft, they’d both make a meal of him.” John slid in next to his friend. Josh took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes with his cold palms.

 

“No don’t do that.” Josh groaned. “Please just leave it John. It’s all in the past and I like to live in the present.”

 

“Don’t think he knows that.” John sighed. “Anyway, is it safe for you to go home?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. He’s all talk.” Josh lied, he just didn’t want to drag John into his

problems. However John didn’t buy it.

 

“Nope you can either come to my place and take the extra room or I’ll be kipping on your couch, its up to you.”

 

Josh shook his head giving his address to the cabbie. “Really John it’s fine. Everything is alright.”

 

“Looks like I’ll be sleeping over then.”


	3. PLANS

John sighed making his friend tea glancing around the small Bedsit, it was tiny but comfortable and most importantly clean. John had to grin seeing the navy man still kept a clean space. Everything was arranged perfectly and not even a hint of dust, it would make even a tenacious inspections officer proud.

Joshua was sitting on the couch stiffly rubbing his left shoulder absentmindedly. “So have I ever told you how I met Sherlock?” John started to heat the kettle. “It’s a funny story really.” John didn’t wait for an answer before continuing on. “ I was hiding in a broken bathroom at some shitty party house.”

“Why were you hiding?”

“Well my idiot sister, bless her for being sober now, wasn’t so much then. This of course was all before I joined the army. Anyway I was hiding from an ex boyfriend.” John frowned thinking of Tyler, he hadn’t thought of the UNI student in years. John had almost forgot what the guy looked like, dark hair, five foot ten? No, maybe taller but not as tall as _his_ Sherlock. “Anyway the guy was a creep through and through, raised with daddy’s money and good name. Tyler Stone, douche bag and aspiring business major. He didn’t know how to take no for an answer. “

“What happened?” Josh was studying John’s frowning face.

“Well I met a handsome dark haired stranger in the bathroom. I of course was pissed out of my mind. Apparently it’s easy to pick pocket me when I’m intoxicated. Well at least for Harry I was an easier target. So there I was drunk as all shit in this bathroom trying to hide and I come face to face with this six foot two skinny dark haired stranger. Back then I wasn’t much of a drinker. “ John sighed sitting down next to his friend he turned on the small couch.

“Long story short I was trying to make my way home when Tyler caught up to me, and lucky me he had his friends with him.” John winced recalling the sore ribs and split lip and the awkward morning after. He could see the pallor in his friend who was now searching his face with haunted eyes.

“Was it bad?”

“Yeah, some broken ribs, nearly shattered my cheekbone, split lip and all that fun stuff. Could have been worse, had me on my knees, two of his best mates holding me down.” John cringed “They would have gone further. I’m not stupid after all he’d tried when I broke it off with him. I wasn’t as much of a fighter then, a bit skinny and wet behind the ears. Entirely too trusting.”

“How-“

“Sherlock.” John smiled.

“Sherlock? “

“Yes, that dark haired mystery man, I guess when we snogged in the bathroom I made quite the impression on him. Or he was bored. I cant decide which, but he and his mates happened to hear my pathetic attempts at escape and came swooping in. You know Tyler said pretty much the same shit to me that that arshole said to you tonight. Lucky me Sherlock and Mycroft don’t listen to rumors or hearsay. One thing I love about them both is their ability, as annoying as it is, to see through the bullshit and pick the facts out.”

“Yeah?” Josh smiled, “I kinda got that feeling from My-uh, Mr. Holmes and of course Sherlock.”

It was John’s turn to grin hearing how Josh said Mycroft’s name. He had been hoping by forcing Mycroft to see Josh the older man might find the ex navy man interesting at the very least Josh was handsome and smart. A little shy and a bit on the serious side but so was Mycroft. Well the older Holmes was far from shy but he was serious.

That and John had grown to know more about his brother in law to be, he could see the man deserved someone to look after him. Someone not easily bullied, he thought that Josh would be a perfect fit but seeing how he acted with that stranger. John wasn’t so sure, then again Mycroft for all his faults and control issues wasn’t the type to strike someone. Well unless they were holding a gun or threatening those he cared for. Mycroft could be pretty scary when it came to Sherlock.

“His name is Robert, Robert Graff.  We were cadets at the same time, went through training and school together. When we graduated I was in the medical branch and he was an officer. I thought at first that he was climbing up because of all the hard work he put into things, charismatic a real people person.”

John made a face but Josh shook his head. “Oh, no he was. It’s the side you saw that he kept hidden. Until we were alone just the two of us. I thought at first it was the stress his father put on him. But he’s just good at hiding it. My friend Tommy saw right through it. He warned me. I was just so dumb then and blind. I thought-well it doesn’t matter. Things started to go down hill when he received another promotion he was already outranking me. I was up for a promotion we could have been on equal levels. It would have been less frowned upon to be together. But when I mentioned coming out, he went ballistic. So I broke it off. He didn’t want his father to know and I was tired of being in the closet. “

Josh left out the part where Robert went completely mad and decided on a parting gift, a dislocated shoulder and a few cracked ribs. The other injuries were a bit harder to explain away but Tommy had kept quiet. At least Josh had thought so until Robert came back at him, he said if Tommy threatened to tell his father the admiral he’d have him stripped of rank and brought up on charges of misconduct.

So Josh tried to calm Tommy down, the two argued but eventually Tommy agreed only when he saw how torn Josh was over the situation.

It was  when Tommy was up for the promotion that Robert had come to visit him he was angry because he thought Josh was with Tommy. Which was far from the truth Tommy was straight, he just was a big brother to Josh. Things got heated and Robert had pushed Joshua hard, and the younger man didn’t even put up a fight this time. However Tommy walked into the room they were renting while on leave. Someone called the police and the MP’s.

Josh remembered sitting in the hospital room his left eye swollen when the Accused Assisting Officer entered holding several documents. The man with his pointy nose and derogatory comments, he was supposed to be there as Josh's advocate. However the bastard had no interest in the young Surgeon's innocence. 

“Josh?” John leaned over gently placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder hoping to snap him out of whatever daze he was in.

“Oh. Sorry.” He frowned. “Anyway. Tommy and Robert were in an altercation. And I was given a choice. You see I was dumb to think that Robert’s father didn’t know what he was up to. Of course he knew about us, he just had turned a blind eye. He made it clear. If I didn’t sign the documents, lies all of it. Just a bunch of crap. Admitting to crimes I’ve never-anyway. It was either take the relocation on a base and the loss of rank or face the humiliation of the disciplinary board. Where Tommy would face charges for striking a higher ranking officer, he would do time and the Admiral would see that it wasn’t a light sentence. “

“Bastard!” John growled, thinking of Tyler’s family.

“So I signed. Tommy's charges were dropped the mention wasn’t even in his records. He refused to talk to me after that. Called me a coward. “

“He was just angry.” John winced.

“They sent him away, he worked at the same base I did John. I saw him everyday and he refused to acknowledge me. He was there because of me. And when the bombs went off-“ Josh’s hands were clinched in his lap and he sat glaring at the faded gray carpet. “He died because of me.”

“No. He died because of a bomb going off.” John shook his head. “He was your mate and I know he knew it. I’ve had fallings out with friends before. No matter what was said he must have felt guilty for the words he said to you. They weren’t fair.  And he died in service to his country. “ Josh frowned not accepting these words, John didn’t know and Josh wouldn’t tell him he’d gone back in, gone back towards the fire and burning even after he received the shrapnel burns to his leg, he went back to find his friend in pieces. He’d tried to help the ones bleeding and still breathing.  And he couldn’t do anything but pull them away from the fire, until the second bomb went off and everything just went black.

“Josh.” John could see he wasn’t getting anywhere.

“It’s over John. I’m out of the navy and I’m no longer a surgeon. Proper punishment I think for killing my only friend.”

“You are an idiot.” John growled. “And that bastard Robert better keep his distance.” Josh flinched turning to his friend now standing to put their mugs away. For a minute he thought he was seeing Tommy, hearing him again.  “Listen Josh. We all make mistakes but this isn’t your fault. I know you’re too thick to see it. Took me a while to figure my own self out. I still have nightmares. Still I’m not going to let some idiot push you about just because he’s a bully and can see you're not a hundred percent.”

Josh looked at the determination in his friend and couldn’t help but smile. “You never got to tell me about your long day.”

John returned to his chair recognizing a change in subject for what it was. He’d go with it though, Josh looked tired enough and he kept rubbing his left arm.

“Need some ice?”

“Naw, just a bit sore maybe some Paracetamol, but I’ll get t you go on with your story.”

_**~0~** _

Later John was on his way home leaving Josh’s apartment he glanced at his watch it was four am, he’d been sure to text Sherlock to let him know he was leaving Josh’s. His fiancé didn’t reply with more than a **_We are out of Milk._**

Well too bad, John thought he could get it in the morning. The ex army man was too tired to notice he was being followed.

Robert Graff smiled darkly keeping to the shadow and out of the CCTV range. So the blond was sleeping with Joshua, well that wouldn’t do. Besides he owed the man a beating for the disrespect. Watching the young man cross the street Robert saw a chance but before he could sneak up behind the little bastard a cab pulled up next to him and his mobile pinged.

**_Get in.-M_ **

Recognizing the number he knew better then to ignore the text and without a word climbed into the cab.

“You are a naughty boy.” The driver’s sing song voice made Robert’s skin go prickly.

“Who-“

“Oh, shut up and listen. You have a job Bobby boy I gave it to you. Now you’re getting distracted. And I don’t like it.” The voice had a chilling air to it, the driver never turned around but the Irish lithe was enough to tell Robert to whom he was speaking with.

“Now you do what I’ve put you up to. Or daddy wont be happy. The admiral promised me your complete cooperation in this. I’d hate to ask for my money back. Not to mention pictures of your previous exploits flooding the media. Oh, imagine daddy’s disappointment in his wee boy. “

“I-“

“Shut it.” The driver growled “Listen, what you did tonight was stupid. You are lucky I was monitoring and happened to cause a malfunction in that cctv that was so obviously watching. You don’t want questions asked. So here’s a word to the wise leave Johnny Watson alone. You steer clear of him you idiot. Besides I have plans for him, maybe I’ll let you join in if you’re good. As for your military boy you can play later, after you’ve done what I’ve asked! Anyway I haven’t decided if he’s useable just yet. He might be just what I need to draw out Mycroft Holmes.”

“Him? That scarred little-“

“Yes him! Now get out! Go home and get some sleep you do have a meeting to attend tomorrow with a certain government employee.”


	4. Uninvited Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. :)

Mycroft was a stranger to napping, he rarely felt the need and if it did strike him he would merely ignore it.  Today however he couldn’t recall what exactly came over him, he was laying on a very uncomfortable surface. Yes, truly uncomfortable and his head was aching, among other things. He could hear someone urgently calling his name pulling him up into a sitting position, well that didn’t feel better on his ribs. He hissed in response, white pain dotted his already distorted vision.

“Easy there. You’ll be alright. I’m going to check the damage. I know we barely know each other. Usually I’d ask you out to dinner before trying to fill you up.” The young doctor joked keeping his voice steady. Mycroft felt relaxed even when warm hands were clinically moving over his chest and abdomen.

It could be easy to nod off with those hands roaming over his body. Now where did that thought come from?

“Mr. Holmes. Stay awake now.” Again the voice was insistent; Mycroft’s head recalled a name but couldn’t produce a face to go with it. Truly he must have been ill, this was so unlike him.

“Doctor Harlow?” Mycroft squinted through the throbbing of his temples.

“Ssssh, you’re alright now.  They hit you pretty hard, here.” Something cold was placed against the left side of Mycroft’s pounding head. Everything seemed so blurry, slowly the room came into focus.

Mycroft was lying on the floor of his home, his study “Happy birthday Mr. Holmes.” Doctor Harlow stated sadly. The younger man had a pinched expression on his face.

The British Government heard a groan across the room, he moved his eyes past the young man kneeling next to him. Indeed he was on the floor propped up against his black leather coach.

“John?” Mycroft managed to keep the worry and concern from his face but he hated how his voice cracked.

“He’s alright, just a bit out of shape. Right Captain?” Doctor Harlow called over his shoulder. The blond Doctor had a rather nasty gash just above his left eye and held a hand to right forearm. There was crimson staining the front of the doctor’s brown jumper.

“Out of shape? I think I took out at least four. By the way Mycroft I don’t think the security team made it. “ John coughed pushing another heavy black couch up against the study doors. Doctor Harlow reluctantly left Mycroft’s side to assist his friend.

“Three and a half.” Doctor Harlow corrected moving the couch against the doors.

“Fine. And Where were you?” John grunted trying to move away from the wall, avoiding the steading hands of the navy doctor.

  
“Well the last one I shot should count as mine,  and I took out the three in the room. Therefore we are tied. If you haven’t noticed. Damn Brown Jobbers always trying to steal the navy’s credit.” Doctor Harlow had a smile on his face but anyone with a sharp eye could see the concern in the younger man’s sea green eyes.

John moved away from the door on steadier feet, “I’d kick you but I’m really too tired. How’s the patient?”

“He’ll be fine. A bit of a bump on the head nothing too bad. Some ice will calm that down and of course paracetamol. You phoned the police I take it.”

“Yeah.“ John glanced down at his jumper. “I sent a quick text before some bastard shot at me. Where’s your mobile?”

“Dead.” Joshua held out the shattered screen for his friend to see. “Bastard jumped me on my way out of the washroom, I heard the shots then and well, the rest is kind of a blur of bullets and yelling.” Josh tossed his phone away from him not caring that it hit the floor somewhere to his left. “Useless. So what now?”

“We wait. I sent a text to Sherlock, and the DI. I’m sure by now Mycroft’s people have caught on to this bit of trouble. I say we sit tight in case more are out there.” John winced sliding to the floor near  the older Holmes concern evident in his actions.

“Well when you promised a bit of dinner and drinks I didn’t think it involved a shoot out.” The dark haired young man flashed Mycroft another grin, then started to look over the blond doctor. “I wouldn’t have worn my nice clothes.”

The blond doctor swore under his breath when Josh gently pushed the brown jumper’s red stained left sleeve up, “Yeah, this was my favorite jumper. Damn.”

 “Let’s take a look. Just a scratch huh?”  Dr. Harlow ripped John’s sleeve away, ignoring the man’s hiss. “I’ll buy you a new one. Now be still idiot.” The older Holmes watched the young man with the dark hair and entrancing green blue eyes.

John apologized to Mycroft for Sherlock’s absence. To be honest Mycroft was incredibly surprised by the fact his soon to be brother in law had shown up with a birthday gift and cake. The cake was from Mrs. Hudson and it was chocolate Bavarian, delicious.

The blond doctor had even presented Mycroft with a first edition Henry V, the older Holmes was quite pleased with it and thanked John somewhat uncomfortably but grateful none the less. The gift from Sherlock was a new leather monogramed wallet perhaps to replace the ones the younger Holmes had stolen.

His soon to be brother in law had reintroduced his friend and work colleague Dr. Joshua Harlow. Mycroft was again surprised he didn’t expect guests let alone John and is handsome doctor friend.

He had assumed he would be spending a quiet night in sitting by the fire drinking from his crystal tumbler very expensive scotch. Just as he had for the last few years, birthday parties were not his thing. Besides one would need friends to have a party or at least people he would want to be around.  However John and Doctor Harlow had shown up unexpectedly and Mycroft was compelled to let them in.

Only to be further surprised that his chef had prepared dinner for three, he suspected Anthea might have had a hand in alerting the chef.

She had been sure to leave a blue silk tie as a gift with a small hand written card.

Mycroft was a bit taken back by all of it almost overwhelmed. At Dinner John had kept the conversation light and Mycroft felt himself fall into a relaxed comfort around the two. He observed the two young doctors and enjoyed their easy banter. Of course the fact the two men were of completely separate branches of military only added to the light hearted teasing.

 

Unfortunately there had been a security breech, several intruders had made it into the house and past the security cameras as well as Mycroft team. This was a bit unsettling for the British Government, his security was normally infallible.

The older Holmes tried to concentrate and focus beyond the aching of his head, the men that invaded his home were in fact professionals. Mycroft glanced at his now paling soon to be brother in law, had John and his Doctor friend not been there Mycroft would have been taken by god knows who.

This attack would not go unanswered, Mycroft sat up a little straighter watching helpless as Doctor Harlow helped John lay back onto the now blood stained oriental carpet.

 “Damn. When did that happen?”  John grunted when his friend quickly placed something over the bullet wound on his abdomen.

“You’re loosing enough blood on that arm, you’re going to definitely need some stitches, and looks like a bullet grazed you here. Stay awake. I am not looking forward telling your soon to be about how this happened.”

“His fault he missed out on the action he was busy helping Lestrade do some **_tedious_** case work. Looks like you were clipped as well.” John grunted his own shaking hands motioned to the ex sailor’s arm. The sound of sirens were echoing in the back ground, and the thudding of feet had the ex navy man on his feet grabbing for confiscated 9mm he’d used to cleanly end three men in the study. He positioned himself in front of the door.

“It’s just a scratch.” Harlow replied reading the weapon in his surprisingly steady hands.

“John! Mycroft!” the familiar voice put the ex navy doctor at ease.

“Looks like reinforcements.” John smiled trying to sit up.

“Don’t you even think about it.” Dr. Harlow snapped returning to his friend’s side.

“Um, don’t judge me if I black out.” John panted his brow breaking out in a sweat and face losing more color by the minute.

“Oh no, you’re not getting off so easy.” Joshua moved to clear the furniture from the door way just in time for the man in the bellstaff coat to burst through.

“John!” Sherlock pushed past the heavy doors nearly running over the dark haired doctor. “Mycroft! John!” The younger Holmes took in the scene before him.

“I’m alright.” John whispered “Really, looks worse than it is.” Again attempting to sit up. Only to have his lover keep gently push his shoulders back into the carpet.

“Don’t move John. There is an ambulance.” Sherlock’s voice was unsteady and he sounded as if he’d run a distance to be there.

“It seems you missed the party, brother mine.” Mycroft tried to stand the room started to spin and a pair of very strong arms and gently but firm hands were suddenly steading him.

“Slow there Mr. Holmes. Why don’t we try sitting on the couch first. And maybe we can get you to the A&E.”

“What the hell happened?” Sherlock growled glaring at his brother only for a dark haired young man with cool green eyes to answer sternly in Mycroft’s place.

“Now. This isn’t the time. John has to be taken to the hospital as does your brother. Whatever questions you have I’m sure can wait. I take it by the amount of government ID badges standing around there isn’t any more immediate danger.”

Sherlock continued to glare at John’s friend, but the man was right he turned back to the stretcher carrying his fiancé out and made to follow.

First giving one more quick glance around the room before following his injured lover.

Lestrade couldn’t miss the head shots, several bodies lined the halls of the large house. A government security team was busy taking pictures and moving about to tape off the area.

“Sorry, guess I should have left some alive.” Dr. Harlow shrugged guiding the older Holmes from the room. Joshua wasn’t sorry, he had honestly reacted on instinct they did teach him to shoot in the Navy and to shoot accurately.

Detective Inspector Lestrade was frowning his eyes narrowed on the stranger “What did you say your name was?”

“Sorry, Doctor Joshua Harlow. And I’m sure I’ll have time to give a statement later. Just as soon as Mr. Holmes here has been properly looked at. “

Sherlock was standing off to the side of an ambulance with a look of complete confusion. John was arguing with the paramedics, not wanting to go to the hospital, really Doctor’s were the worst patients. He glanced over at his brother being taken into hand by another paramedic, the ex navy doctor relinquished the older Holmes with a tight smile and quick instructions.

Then another medic had motioned to the Doctor’s own injuries and the man frowned shrugging them off calling it a scratch.

“These military men and their idea of scratches.” Sherlock grumbled.

Still it didnt escape his notice the lack of Mycroft's security, and the fact that armed professionals had attacked his brother seemingly without any trouble. Well, it would have gone smoothly had two ex soldiers with profecient military backgrounds been visiting. Something wasnt right here, and Sherlock would be sure those involved in tonights attack would pay and pay dearly. 


	5. questions

  
  


Doctor Harlow was going over patient files, it had been a week since the attack at Mycroft’s house. John had informed him only a few days after that Sherlock and Mycroft were still sorting through the finer details.

 

Which in Joshua’s experience with government officials translated to, they had nothing and it was best to leave them to what work they were doing.

 

It didn't stop the ex navy surgeon asking about the government's well being. Of course Josh wasn't stupid he knew that Mycroft Holmes was unobtainable and besides no one would be interested in a scarred useless retired navyman. Certainly not such a posh handsome man as-

 

Stop that, stop thinking about him! Get it together Josh!

 

“Josh? Ugh mate? You alright?” John poked his head into the Doctor’s lounge where Josh was pulling his things from his locker.

 

“Huh, oh yes. What’s-”

 

John smiled “You’re looking exhausted mate you getting any sleep?”

 

Josh didn't want to admit that his nightmares were worse due to the stress of his ex and then the whole gunfight thing. He put on his best poker face and replied “Yeah. Yes. Everything is fine.”

 

“Liar.” 

  
Damn, he was never good at lying or poker.

 

“I need a favor.” John took a seat on the bench in front of the lockers where Josh was standing.

 

“Oh? Will it include guns and-”

 

“Oh, no no nothing like that.”

 

“Damn.” Josh leaned against the lockers. “Then I dont know if I can help you John. I mean after that last date, nothing can top that. It set a pretty high bar.”

 

“Right, nope this one is way more dangerous.”

 

“Alright, I’ll bite. What is it?” Josh eyed the blond doctor with suspicion.

 

“A ball.”

 

“A ball?”

 

“Yeah, it’s a fundraiser. That somehow I was guilted into but I have the sneaking suspicion that Sherlock is going to find a way to get out of it. Even though the impossible git is the one who guilted me into signing on.”

 

“Guilted huh?” Josh pulled on his navy blue jumper zipping the tight knit material up. 

 

“Alright, alright if you want to know the intimate details you ass, he tricked me into saying yes. I mean really who can say no during a blow job.”

 

“Apparently not you.”

 

“Come on be a pal, it’s for wounded vets. It’s a fundraiser, and Sherlock’s father will be there. I feel like I’m going up against the firing squad.”

 

“It cant be that bad.”

 

“I can and it will be. I hate crowds and the only reason I haven't backed out is because it is for a good cause. I mean you recall how hard it was to get back into civilian life, to find a job worth a damn and the leave that awful invalided home. Besides, you just have to stand around and look pretty that’s all.“

 

“I feel like I’m obligated to ask for a blow job before saying yes.”

 

This has the blond doctor laughing “Well, I could as Sherlock-”

 

“No, no I’m good. “

 

“Awe, you wound me sir. What’s wrong with my fiance? I’ll have you know he is a marvelous man. And of all the blow jobs I’ve received he’s the best.”

 

“I’ll take your word for it Watson. So, when and where should I show up. Also is it a black tie-”

 

“Well, more like wear your dress uniform, and I’ll text you the rest of the info. It’s Saturday night and we will be collected by limo. Upside, Mycroft will be there.”

 

John watched his friend’s face for any sign of interest, he received it in the slight coloring of Harlow’s neck and cheeks and straightening of the ex surgeon’s shoulder. 

 

“You would think with his busy schedule he wouldn't be able to attend such things.”

 

“Yeah, he is crazy busy but, it seems that Father Holmes has quite the pull. “

 

“What’s the old man like then? Tall dark and foreboding like yours or tall with a slight ginger tint and dismissive like the older brother? “

 

“Ouch, that’s a harsh one. Mycroft can be dismissive but he does have his good points. As for the elder Holmes, I have no idea. To be honest Sherlock never talks about him and avoids all subjects of his father. I thought the man was dead until just recently. “

 

“Wait, you’ve been engaged with your fiance for how long? And you’re just meeting the old man?” Josh, crossed his arms over his chest ignoring the pull on the heated skin beneath his jumper. He leaned back against the lockers with a disproving raised eyebrow.

 

“I dont do good with parents alright. My own were shit and my first relationship with a man ended badly because he was a controlling git and his parents were disapproving of my lack of status. I have no urge to meet the man that raised these two Holmes. I assume he’s much scarier than Mycroft.”

 

“John, you aren't anything but the finest doctor, a good man and a good soldier. I hardly think that your soon to be father in law will find anything about you that’s unworthy of his ex drug addict son.”

 

“Touche.” John gave a tight grin, “I see your point he’s probably glad I’m not some ex dealer that dropped out of state school with a criminal back ground. Still-I dont do well with crowds and we’ll be shaking hands and rubbing shoulders with the upper crust of society. All those titles in one room will make me sick. On top of the fact that Sherlock will beg out and that will leave me with his father alone.”

 

“Alright, I’ll do it. Stop talking before you go into full panic attack.”

 

“Really?” John smiled “You’ll come then?”

“Cant let you army boys have all the fun. Besides a navyman’s uniform is a lot nicer than the poor excuse they call a dress uniform you brown jobbers wear. “

 

“Hey now that’s personal!” 

 

“I’ll be asking for that blow job later though.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll find someone willing.” John grinned, “Perhaps Mycroft?”

 

Josh couldn't help the sudden image that such a statement produced in his mind. He coughed uncomfortably hoping his neck and cheeks weren't as red as they felt. John didnt seem to notice or her pretended not to, Josh wasnt sure of which.

 

~0~

“John I cant believe you talked me into this.” Dr. Harlow gave his friend a dark look.

 

“Hey, it’s for a good cause.” John saluted another man as he entered shaking his hand and then that of the ex navy doctor standing stiffly to his right.

 

“Right, you said I would need to dress in my navy uniform and stand around looking pretty. You never said-“ Doctor Harlow paused to greet a rather posh lady in an expensive red sequin gown and her husband that wore a military uniform with a blue sash over his shoulder.

 

“Ah, Captain Watson a pleasure to meet you again. I was just telling Tasha that I hoped you and your famous fiance would be in attendance.”

 

“Your grace, it’s a pleasure to see you as well. I apologize for my fiance’s absence he was called away on an important case.” 

 

The older white haired gentleman frowned with obvious disappointment. “I rather hoped we’d see him again. He was quite entertaining one year.” 

The older man smiled brightly “Especially when he deduced my cousin’s-“

 

“Mathew.” His wife scolded cutting the older man off. John held back a smile when the older man took his hand again winking.

 

“Do tell him I did appreciate the entertainment. These things get a bit stuffy. Even for an old soldier like myself. “

 

“Sir, I will be sure to pass that along. Please let me introduce you to a colleague of mine. Surgeon Lieutenant Joshua Harlow. “

 

“Ah! Another Bootneck, my brother was a navy man. God rest his soul.” 

 

The older man happily took Doctor Harlow’s hand and shook it.  His bright green eyes glanced briefly at the burn scar running from just below Luke’s left eye sweeping downward to disappear just under the man’s stiff collar.

 

“We thank you for your service my boy. Some of us are retired entirely too early.” The old man patted Doctor Harlow’s right shoulder, mindful of the possible injuries covered by clothing on the surgeon’s left side. Lord Thomson’s wife smiled and greeted both uniformed men. The Duchess whisked her husband off in another direction with a look of apology to the two young uniformed men.

 

“Was that the Duke of-“ Dr. Harlow didn’t get a chance to continue before another group of gentleman approached.

 

“Yes it was.” John whispered under his breath accepting another hand shake.

 

John and Josh stood near the entrance doors it was his job to greet the attendees and thank them for their contributions to such a cause. It was a job that Mycroft had assigned him after he told Sherlock to stop shirking the family duty to charity.

 

Sherlock had wanted no part in the charity and thought it was just another way for Mycroft to rub shoulders with influential people. At 10,000 a plate John supposed it was a worthwhile event, the money went exclusively to the charity fund for wounded veterans.

 

The ex army doctor scanned the crowd for the Mr. Holmes senior, Sherlock’s father was the one who started the charity and he had yet to reveal himself. The young blond doctor wasn’t sure he was sad or just relieved. Obviously Sherlock’s father didn’t approve his son marrying another man and a poor ex army doctor at that. 

 

“I’m just glad you agreed to come.” John kept his eyes on the crowd not catching the dark look his friend shot him.

 

“I feel tricked I don’t mind the cause, but I’m not too comfortable at these types of things. To many stripes, stars, sashes and medals in one room for me.”

 

“Well I had an extra ticket might as well put it to good use. Besides the food is worth all the standing and saluting.” John smiled.

 

“So no Sherlock and no Mycroft? And an absent Mr. Holmes senior, I say it’s a good night for you.” Dr. Harlow followed John to the punch bowl where the blond doctor was surrounded once more and by extension Dr. Harlow.

“Sorry.” John grimaced trying to loosen his starched collar. “Everyone always wants to know what Sherlock’s up to. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it. It’s my fault for writing that blog. Anyway. It’s not like Mycroft to not come to these sorts of things unless work was really important. As for Sherlock he’s a disaster waiting to happen. And I dont even know what his father would look like even if he was here. “

 

“God I can only imagine the Christmas dinners.” Harlow smiled pouring himself some punch.

 

“Actually it isn’t too bad. I think the last one we had in the flat and Mycroft managed to make it to the actual dinner part before he and Sherlock were at each others throats.”

 

“Someday you’ll have to tell me just how someone like you meets a man like that.”

 

“Ouch.” John chuckled “That hurts. And it’s actually a good story. You’ll laugh or cry I cant decide which. Besides I told you most of it.”

 

“I feel like you skipped the interesting bits.” Josh sipped his punch wishing for a shot of whiskey.

 

“I’m sure it’s quite the tale, ex soldier falls in love with mysterious consulting detective. You know cheek bones aren’t everything.” Doctor Harlow ducked his head drinking his punch avoiding the dark glare from his friend. “Well anyway Captain. Thanks for inviting me. I almost miss wearing the uniform although I don’t remember it being quite so stiff. Well I’m sure you know what I mean. You being out of uniform a bit longer than I have. What’s it been a year? Judging by how tight it is around your middle I’d say three four years?”

 

“Oi! You damn Bootneck. It’s been about two years. And it fits just fine. I keep in great shape for your information. Anyway unlike you Jack’s getting to sunbathe aboard a cruise liner. The army knew what hard work was.”

“Hey! Thems fightin words Watson.” Doctor Harlow tried to sound serious, “Anyway I spent my fair share at a field base. Trying to teach you boys how to cut and sew.”

 

John was about to make a biting comment when Mycroft appeared suddenly out of no where. “John.” He greeted his eyes quickly passing over the ex navy man at John’s side.

 

“Mycroft.” John winced, knowing the older Holmes would not be happy about Sherlock’s absence. “You remember my friend and colleague Josh.” 

 

The tall Holmes brother placed his usual polite smile in place and offered his hand.

 

“Doctor I’m glad you’ve come. You are by far a better stand in then my troglodyte brother. ” Then he turned to John “Where is my brother?”

 

“He had a case. And well it was last minute so I had Josh here-“ John knew it sounded like a lie but he couldn’t help but try. The ex soldier could feel his companion trying to hold back his laughter.

 

Then John noticed something, Mycroft was still glancing over at the ex navy doctor.  Was that interest? Curiosity? John wished he had the Holmes deductive powers. Doctor Harlow wasn’t bad to look at, he was the same height as John, his hair was dark and eyes a soft green. Josh had an easy going nature that John could appreciate but at the same time there was a strength behind his demeanor. 

 

Mycroft would appreciate the fact that Josh was a good shot, and assessed the situation they were in, proving he could think on his feet. They had survived that attack a week ago mainly because of Josh. 

John decided that operation  “get Mycroft laid” was still a go.

 

“If you excuse me gentlemen I need to use the mens and then make a quick call to my consulting troglodyte.” John made for the exit before either man could object.

 

John left the room only to stand slightly to the right of the open ballroom doors, a perfect view so he could spy on his friend and brother in laws interactions. 

 

“Avoiding the crowd?” A familiar baritone asked from behind him, John didnt turn to meet his fiance’s gray eyes.

 

“Ah, I see you’ve finally decided to show up you berk. And shut it, I’m spying not avoiding the crowd.”

 

“Indeed and on whom may I ask?”

 

“Your brother, he seems somewhat interested in Josh. Which would be a wonderful match. And before you object or make a scathing comment about your brother’s inability to form a connection with another human being, I’ll have you not be insulting.  Mr. Sentiment is a chemical defect.

We both know that’s rubbish. As for your brother he might come round. He just needs the proper motivation. He’s a good man and I worry he might be lonely.”

 

“Really? Interesting deduction. And what do you base this on doctor?”

 

“Oh, come one Sherlock, you cant pretend that sitting in his office 18 hours a day only to go home to a big empty house is something Mycroft likes. You werent there when Josh and I showed up to wish him a happy birthday. He seemed, almost happy. I think he needs at least a friend. Despite what you may think you know, your brother isnt a tinman he has a big heart.  Not to mention he’s so tightly wound he really needs some kind of companionship.”

 

“And you think this Joshua is that?”

 

“Yes, I think he could be, given the proper chance. Look how your brother is actually looking relaxed.”

 

“Indeed there is interest there. But perhaps not enough on your friend’s part.”

 

“Are you kidding me. Josh is just a bit stiff about these sorts of things. You know bad break up and all. I think he would be good for Mycroft. Your brother needs someone that can stand his ground at times and give in every once and while. Not to mention he really needs to get laid. The man is so uptight. As for you, Mr. Sherlock Holmes you are definitely on the couch tonight unless you give us a proper kiss and apology you ass-”

 

John turned with a frown, expecting his dark haired fiance to be standing behind him with his usual smug dismissive look.  Instead he was met with a darker shade of gray eyes, still sharp and humorless but not Sherlock’s. This man stood just as tall as the two Holmes brothers, and his ginger hair was more gray than anything. 

 

This man was wearing a rather expensive black suit, with an equally expensive silk blue tie. Those sharp gray eyes were observing the shorter doctor with a familiar cool intensity. 

 

“Oh, god.” John winced.

 

“Hardly.”

 

“You are most definitely not Sherlock.” The older man pursed his lips together in disapproval. John recognized this very Mycroft like stance and wanted to sink into the floor.

 

“No, Doctor I am not my son.”

 

“Fuck.” John greeted his teeth, his face paling, then he realized what he’d just said.

 

“I had no idea you were articulate. I can see why my son finds you interesting.”

 

“I am so sorry. I had no idea, I thought you were-”

 

“Yes, I deduced as much. Interesting that you find my voice similar to Sherlock’s I hardly think we sound anything alike.”

 

John didnt reply, he was to busy keeping his heart in his chest and the contents of his stomach down.

 

“I guess introductions are in order. Shall we start over then?”

 

John nodded dumbly.

 

“Good, well. Sir Siger William Holmes.” The taller man offered his hand and John numbly took it. “And you are Doctor John Hamish Watson former Captain of the Fifth Northumberlin Fusileers. And fiance to my young rake of a son. You may release my hand now Doctor.”

 

John apologized once more letting the older man’s hand go. 

 

“Now, I say we should join the party. I apologize for my tardiness, matters of state you know. Retired doesn't always mean as much.”

 

John didnt object as the older man waited for him in the doorway of the ballroom. 

 

“Right, yes sir.”

 

“Please call me Mr. Holmes after all we will be family very soon. Due to your early confusion am I to assume my youngest son has decided to not attend the charity event?”

 

“He had a case. Very important-” John tried to sound as if he believed this but the cool look from those sharp eyes he knew it was fruitless.

 

“Indeed, lazing about on the couch in your flat strumming his violin.” 

 

John swore he was going to kill his fiance only to revive him and kill him again!

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
